Pay Close Attention
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku wants to show All Might something special with faith that the hero will play along. Things quickly get out of hand and one would say that things turned out even better than he could have anticipated. [DekuMight Warning!]


**Summary:**

Izuku wants to show All Might something special with faith that the hero will play along.  
Things quickly get out of hand and one would say that things turned out even better than he could have anticipated.

* * *

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Category:** M/M

 **Fandom:** 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia

 **Relationship:** Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might

 **Characters:** Midoriya Izuku and Yagi Toshinori | All Might

 **Additional Tags:** Exhibitionism, Teacher-Student Relationship,Mentor/Protégé, Masturbation, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Self-Indulgent, Bold Midoriya Izuku, Dorms, Teasing, Fanboys, Sex Toys, Dildos, Internal Conflict, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot

* * *

 **[DEKUMIGHT WARNING]**

 **Please read the tags!** I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so if this ship isn't for you or you have great disdain for it... Please don't waste your time on this and read something you _will_ enjoy. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;I hope this goes without saying: This is a fictitious relationship, don't emulate this in real life.  
-

Anyway, enjoy this self-indulgent garbage~

* * *

 **Pay Close Attention**

* * *

 _"So, there was something that I wanted to show you, and I hope it's okay that I'm inviting you over to my room!"_

 _"Of course, Young Midoriya. I would be honored. What was it that you wanted to show me?"_

 _"It's a secret for now, but I need you to promise that… you won't leave, no matter what… Is that okay…?"_

* * *

At first, All Might hadn't known what to make of that request. Was his student perhaps hiding something that he was scared of showing other people? Was it something devious or - God forbid - _villainous_ ? It had certainly made concern surge through the hero's mind and he was forced to agree with the stipulation in order to find out what was making his heir so uneasy. At the same time, there was an air of eagerness in Midoriya's voice that made All Might feel more positive towards the idea. Maybe it was just something like a drawing or a piece of writing that he was proud of, but didn't want to show anyone else. It was the thought of that that made All Might's curious mind ease up a bit on the doubts, and even warmed his heart a little. Knowing that he had this close relationship with Izuku was more than he could have ever asked for.

It was only a couple of minutes before the pro arrived at the dorms, noting and greeting each of the student that he'd passed by, keeping up a warm smile and a happy demeanor. For the most part, none of the students minded his presence or even questioned it, though he did receive Bakugou's patented scowl. One could never please that child… Once he'd arrived in front of Izuku's room, he'd checked the nameplate to make sure it was the correct room before he'd knocked on the door with his knuckle. There were a few moments of silence before he could hear the shuffling of feet in the room the knob turned, the door giving way to Izuku's beaming grin.

"Hey, All Might! So glad you could make it!"

"I'm happy to be here, Young Midoriya. I certainly hope you weren't waiting too long."

"N - Not at all! Please, come in, come in!"

Bowing respectfully before entering the room, All Might immediately noticed all of the memorabilia. It was as if Izuku had taken the room he'd had before and moved it onto the campus, though it was slightly smaller than his other room. It never failed to amaze the hero how much of a fan Midoriya actually was, though some of this stuff must have gone down in value since his retirement… Not that it would have been a major factor for the young one in the first place. In fact, it probably would be easier for the boy to get some of his stuff now.

"Hope it's not too cramped. The dorms each of us were given were kind of small, though I understand it…"

"Not at all, my boy. Rather, it's a fine sized, though I imagine that you wanted to fit more in here than you already have."

It was at that point that All Might realized that Izuku's attire was… questionable at best. He was wearing a long coat that extended all the way down his legs, showing only his feet. Was it perhaps chilly in the building? Toshinori hadn't felt it, so perhaps it was just the boy? Regardless, the choice to use an entire coat and not just a blanket was a strange one - at least to Toshi. It was at this point that Toshi had also noticed that Izuku was sporting quite the blush, looking away from the hero ashamedly and fidgeting with the sleeves that went down to just past his wrists. Did he say something wrong…? There were no warning signs of that, so - at this point - All Might had simply been confused.

"I - I mean, yeah, I could have used some extra storage space, b - but it's no big deal…"

"Well, if you say so, Young Midoriya. Now then, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Y - You promised not to leave… right?"

"Absolutely. You have my word."

Guiding All Might to the desk chair, the boy had sat his hero down before turning away and moving to lock the door, not wanting any impromptu visitors. At that point, Midoriya's hands were moving along the front of his body, away from All Might's sight before they fell limply at his sides. In a few more motions - shoulders shrugging the coat off and the boy leaning back to allow the cloth to hit the floor - All Might could now see Izuku's bare back, his eyes traveling with the coat before stopping at the bare ass that was now in his vision. The way they'd clenched - from either nervousness, embarrassment, or even both - had the hero simply staring at the boy with his eyes widened with shock. Time seemed to slow down and the way he was processing the moment was meticulous - going back and forth with himself.

 _ **His ass is quite… firm.**_

 _N - No, he's NAKED! What the hell am I thinking? Is this what he'd wanted to show me?! I - Is he going to…?_

 _ **Strip for me? My, his body is very toned now… He's grown quite a bit since our first meeting…**_

 _He's my student! The one I choose to succeed me! I can't be looking at him like this!_

 _ **I promised him I wouldn't leave, though. I could never go back on a promise.**_

 _B - But this is wrong!_

 _ **Yes, but at the same time… I can't turn away.**_

Despite the raging storm in his mind, Toshi had simply looked on silently, the boy turning slowly with his hands placed down and covering his crotch from Toshinori's vision, the blush on his face having intensified further and eyes turned to the side. His nipples were astoundingly hardened and the way he quivered had displayed trepidation… or that he was cold? More than likely the former, All Might gulped, his throat feeling quite dry, but his mouth filling with saliva at the same time. What was this… sensation? The hushed whispers of temptation in his mind that were intermingling with the sensations of warning, that he should not be looking at his student so lewdly.

All at the same time, his body was reacting accordingly and he'd looked downwards, watching his excitement pitch a tent for the party that was coming. Gulping nervously, he'd turned his eyes back upwards and saw the shy look on his student's face, but his eyes held a glint that screamed for a lusty release. The way his bare legs seemed to glide through the air as they moved and the noticeable way he'd swayed his hips to keep All Might's attention, there was a part of Toshinori's mind that felt as if the boy had rehearsed for this. Everything seemed chaotic, but with a method to the madness.

Reaching the bed and sitting on the edge of it, Izuku leaned backwards and allowed his little hero to stand at attention, a hand wrapping around the base as he'd slowly stroked himself. The enchanting rhythm of Izuku's movements had All Might falling into a trap that had made his own body ache for release. Using every bit of restraint he'd had, though, the hero was looking to not touch himself, not wanting to add to the sins that he was committing today. Noting his teacher's wariness, Izuku had decided that perhaps it would be best to give the object of his affections even more of a treat. His free hand reached out to his pillow, pulling a sizable dildo from below it. There was an intricately designed "red, white, and blue" theme about it, and the resemblance to All Might's costume was almost too spot on.

 _Is… is that a dildo themed after me…?_

"Is the size accurate, All Might…~?"

"U - Uh… I…"

It was as if the cat had taken his tongue and tossed it elsewhere. There was no answer that Toshi could give that would be "right" in his standards, and this flabbergasting had Izuku giggling a little, waving the dildo around casually and putting on a playful smirk. He leaned forward slightly so that he could get a better view of what All Might was doing and what his expressions were, all while brandishing the toy and thinking about what he could do to entice the hero further.

After the initial shock had faded, All Might watched as the boy had put the tip up to his lips and began to lick at it, wetting it with his saliva while having his eyes on All Might in the same seductive way that he'd held since he'd dropped the coat. The temptation was starting to become overwhelming for All Might as he'd imagined the dildo was his own dick. The way his crotch twitched with anticipation with each lick and caress, the hero could feel himself falling into some sort of insanity, not quite sure he could take it much longer. The heroic struggle that he was putting forth wasn't lost on Midoriya, though, and the boy acrobatically spread his legs out and lifted his pelvis to show All Might his asshole before he'd placed the tip of the toy to his entrance, taking a deep breath before he slid it with little effort into his hole. Each centimeter entering into his body caused a quiver in his breath, taking it in slowly and steadily.

 _I'm under the impression this isn't his first time using this thing..._

It hadn't taken long for Izuku to adjust to the sensation of having the dildo fill his back door, using his hand to pump it in and out of the hole without hesitation in front of All Might, loving how his beloved hero was unable to tear his eyes away from the show. If anything, there were very few things that would bring him more joy. Hopefully, he could convince All Might to take that next step as well… As he'd continued to pump away at the toy in his asshole, Izuku continued to stroke his dick, the combined feelings of his front and back starting to put him into a bit of a trance. In tandem, having All Might watch him acted as another factor driving his lust, his mind muddling amidst the sensations.

 _I really shouldn't be watching him do this, this is far from okay… but god dammit, it's hard to look away. This is just cruel to do to an old man, kid._

As he worked on All Might's show, though, Midoriya felt particularly... incomplete. Rolling around onto his stomach so that his ass was facing Toshi, Midoriya groaned a bit before he'd reached backwards and slowly pulled the toy out of his asshole, the process slow and steady to make sure that All Might could see every single inch that was leaving his ass. With a bit of a pop, the dildo had come out of his ass, leaving his asspussy welcomingly gaping towards the hero. Putting up a facade of innocence, Izuku bit his lower lip and let off an enticing groan, letting his lip go with a bit of a flick and letting his saliva shine upon it. More and more, Midoriya was finding that doing these sorts of things with other people watching you was far more enjoyable than doing it alone in your room.

Izuku found himself wanting more than just to show, though. The way All Might resisted was so… cute - his heavy breathing shallow and filling Midoriya's ears. Exhibitionism was something that he'd thought about often enough, but he'd never had the courage to go through with. Perhaps he could dip his toes into it if he showed the one person he could trust the most in this world. What he underestimated, however, was that his desire would overflow from simple exhibition to wanting to have All Might smash him instead. With the way the hero's desire was on display even through the containment of his clothes, Izuku's hunger grew more and more and now he just wanted to feel All Might plug up the hole instead of watching it being plugged up.

 _I gotta keep it together, I'm not gonna get seduced by a fucking teenager._

All Might was drawn even more to the vision in front of him, the inviting nature of Midoriya's asshole calling to him like a moth to fire. His bulge twitched and the thought of having such a fine hole wrapped around his cock was enough to have him breathing heavily. His hands seemed to be moving on their own as his fingertips gripped onto his zipper and pulled down, the sound of teeth coming undone emulating the way his resistance was coming undone.

 _What am I doing..._

A few more smooth movements and his button had given way, his erection now pushing against the thin layer of his underpants, threatening to rip through at a moment's notice. As he'd gotten up from the chair, however, his movements were sluggish, almost as if he were still fighting with himself not to do it.

This resistance took the form of All Might laying his clothed rod between the eager boy's cheeks, stroking along the hole with the length of his underwear and letting off a soft groan as his pre-cum stained his clothes. He could practically feel the softness of the asshole through the thin layer and his resistances were quickly dissolving away now. Toshi lifted his hands to grasp each of the cheeks firmly and assertively, his hips starting to gyrate just a bit more as the moisture of Izuku's boypussy was starting to stain the underwear even more. By this point, any sort of anxiousness he'd felt about the situation had been suppressed by his overwhelming lust, his breath haggard as he'd used a hand to pull on his waistband and pushing the cloth off of his manhood, the length of his member matching the dildo, if not slightly larger.

Seeing the tool with his own eyes, Izuku's eagerness was at the forefront of his mind now, pushing his ass up onto his sizeable cock and letting off a lusty groan as his anus kissed upon it, trying to hold back a moan as his ass pushed up and against it. They were both breathing heavily at this point, the room filling with their heat and musk, Toshinori gulping before pushing the tip into the hole, trying his hardest to hold back a grunt as he'd pushed into his disciple, filling him up little by little until he'd bottomed out and his balls pushed against Midoriya's. For what felt like an eternity, neither of them moved, allowing the feeling of each other to adjust accordingly. At this point, though, Toshi was through with the waiting and he'd started to thrust into the boy, loving the feeling of the anal ring tightening with each movement and how he molded the insides of his student to the shape of his cock.

Midoriya was the one who was less prepared for the moving, letting off a yelp that slowly devolved into a low moan, having buried his face into the sheets to muffle himself, not wanting Mineta or Aoyama to realize what was going on. All Might's thrusts were slow to start, but the speed hadn't taken away from the strength behind each movement, pounding into the young teen with less and less restraint as time passed. With each bit of resistance that broke down, the teacher's thrusts grew quicker and stronger, building into a crescendo of fucking that Izuku was taking into his rear end, screaming into his sheets from the overload of pleasure.

"Ahh - ahh, _oh my god_ ~"

"Does it feel good, my boy?"

" _Mmmhmm~_ "

" _Ugh_ , g - good."

"You know, I - I've always wanted to - to feel you inside me, All Might…"

"D - don't say those things…it's embarrassing..."

 _This is wrong enough as is..._

"But it's true! Your dick is the best, All Might!"

 _Okay, where did he learn to say this kinda stuff? This kid is watching way too much porn!_

Not immune to the sensations of fucking his protégé and the lust he displays, All Might was drooling and breathing like an animal, disregarding any limitations he'd had and simply plowing into the tight hole. Every moment from this point on was another layer for the two of them to enjoy in this forbidden cake, the flavor unmatched in anything either of them had ever partaken in before. It was at that point that neither of them could hold back, balls tightening as their building orgasms began to trickle through.

"I - I think I'm gonna cum..."

"Ahh, yeah, me too~ Fuck !"

All Might was the first to blow, roaring before emptying his jizz into his student's anal cavity, painting his insides white with his sticky love and firing jet after jet into the boy's prostate. With the heavy stream of semen filling him, Midoriya fired shot after shot of his own cum onto his sheets, his release pushing his eyes up into his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a stupor.

Their combined orgasms lasted for a few moments longer before All Might lost his strength and fell back onto the desk chair, dick sliding out of Izuku with a much wetter pop than the dildo had, love juices spilling from the hole and puddling onto the bed with Izuku's own semen. The way they were both breathing would make someone think they were suffocating and desperately trying to take in as much oxygen as they could. There was silence for awhile before Izuku heard a pounding on one of his walls, jumping up with surprise and fear that he'd been far too loud. The sound of Class 1-A's pervert rang from the other side.

"Turn down your porn, Midoriya! God, some of us are trying to jerk off _**QUIETLY**_ … !"

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading thus far, see you next update! :)**


End file.
